Let Me Be Your Hero
by GymGirl904
Summary: One moment. One time. One song that will be remembered for a lifetime. "Let me be your hero." Zach is my hero and there is no denying that. A romantic moment on the rooftop of the Gallagher Academy between Cammie and Zach. Song by: Enrique Iglesias, Hero. Based off Ally Carter's young adult books, the Gallagher Girls series.


**Hero:**

**Let me be your hero:**

**Based off Ally Carter's Gallagher Girls series:**

"_Let me be your hero,"_ Zach whispered into my ear, his breath fanning across my neck as I inhaled his scent, his chest pressed against mine as the stars lit up the night sky. His arms were wrapped around me tightly; not wanting to let me go.

"_Would you dance if I asked you to dance?"_ Zach asked as we swayed in the breeze that was lilting through the canopy of trees in the Gallagher Academy forest. His hands were on my waist as mine were on his neck; keeping him close to myself and my heart.

"_Would you run, and never look back?" _We ran; we ran for miles, hours, days. We ran from the Circle of Cavan, we ran from death, we ran together.

"_Would you cry if you saw me crying?" _ He showed his weakness to me, he showed me he was human when I saw him breakdown - completely fall apart and cry. His walls came crashing down all for me because I risked myself for him.

"_Would you save my soul, tonight?"_ I stopped fighting and saved his soul; I saved him from dying and he thinks he owes me, and he can't help but feel guilty for putting me in danger all because he got shot. It made me cry seeing him like this, broken down and suffering because he feels as if he has put me in danger. It would kill him to know he ever unintentionally hurt me.

"_Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?"_ His lips were dangerously close to mine as we swayed under the stars. I smelled the mintyness of his warm breath mixing with mine.

"_Would you laugh, oh please tell me this."_ The laughs we shared tonight were genuine even after everything the both of us had been through. We forgot about everything and just lived; more than we had ever lived.

"_Now would you die for the one you love?" _ Zach almost died for me, he threw himself on a bomb to protect me and he would do it all over again in a blink of an eye if he thought I would be safe. I almost died for him, risking my own life because even though he says he has nothing to lose he actually does; me.

"_Hold me in your arms, tonight." _I want to feel his heart beat with mine, and feel the warmth in his hands, never wanting to feel them cold and lifeless. He can protect me and keep me safe from everything and anything around us.

"_I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away."_ Everything is melting away. All the pain I've ever been through, all the worries, and fear, and hurt I've lived through. Zach did that with just a single kiss, a single touch, a single moment in his arms. He stood by me through thick and thin, never wavering.

"_Would you swear that you'll always be mine?" _ We are meant for each other, to always stay together and to never leave one another; ever. I am his and he is mine and the world keeps on spinning. It's real and something that would never go away.

"_Would you lie, would you run and hide?" _We lie; we lie all the time, and the best spies don't just say the lies: we live them, and believe them, and put our trust and lives into them. Sometimes the best thing for a spy to do is run. You fight until you know when to hide; when to stop, and disappear, and save yourself. I would run, I would run forever if it meant keeping Zach safe; my family safe. I would run with him to the edge of oblivion, but most of all I would fight; I would fight like there was no end and I would survive.

"_Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? I don't care you're here tonight."_ Am I dangerous to everyone around me? Are they safe, from me, from the circle, from my life? Am I too involved in everything that's going on around me? Can I really protect them when I don't even know myself? I feel crazy most of the time, insane even, and I don't know if they believe me or if they think I'll never be the same. Like I've gone into the deep end, off the rails, into the pit of no return to normalness. When I'm in his arms everything fades away and nothing matters. The only thing I'm crazy about is him, is the boy who turned into a man way before he should have.

"_I can be your hero, baby. I can take away the pain. I will stand by you forever; you can take my breath away."_ This time I was the one to whisper those words to him, the one to remind him that even after everything with his family I still saw him for _him_ and not _her._ I'm there for him and I can take all his pain away, I can love him.

"_Oh, I just want to hold you. I just want to hold you, oh yeah."_ Zach's arms wrapped around me tighter as he buried his head in my neck, his words washing over my body; into my soul.

"_Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? Well, I don't care, you're here tonight."_ Everything keeps spinning, going around my head and I can't grasp any of it. The information on the circle keeps building up, and it's even more dangerous than we knew and I'm right in the middle of it all. I don't care what happens in this moment, I just want to be wrapped in his embrace.

"_I can be your hero baby. I can kiss away the pain, oh yeah. I will stand by you forever; you can take my breath away."_ I wanted to be able to always be there for Zach even if he didn't need me. I am the only one to see his true pain; what he is hiding from everyone else. I will stand by his side and never back down. I am his rock and he is my shield.

"_I can be your hero baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away."_ Zach kisses away all my pain, all my fears, and regrets, and worries and replaces it with love that can last a lifetime.

"_I can be your hero."_ Zach's hands are tangled in my hair, his breath warm against my jawline as he leans in closer, closer; until his lips meet mine and I can't help but think of one thing. He is my hero. Maybe I don't _need _protecting, but it is okay to _want_ it, and besides everybody needs a knight in shining armor even if they are a spy. Zach is my hero and there is no denying that.

**THE END.**


End file.
